Un Diagnóstico Particular
by Personaggio
Summary: No ve al doctor. Ve al nuevo ingreso, ve a Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de su hermano Ron. - H/G - Universo Alterno.
1. Capítulo I

_Los personajes son propiedad de JK. La trama es mía, por supuesto. _

* * *

**Un Diagnóstico particular**

**Cap. I**

* * *

Su presencia se hace notar por el taconeo de sus zapatos sobre el suelo brillante. El aroma a desinfectante para pisos se mezcla con el olor a comida que desprende el comedor principal. Pasa frente al lugar; casi todas las mesas están ocupadas. La mayoría de las mujeres comen lentamente, solo unas pocas se tragan grandes bocados con desesperación, como si no hubiesen comido en días. Mildred, la enfermera de turno, apresura a las más lentas, amenazando con quitarles el plato si no mastican más de prisa. _Muy mal._

- Mildred…

- Oh, Doctora, buenas tardes – la enfermera se percata de su llegada, al parecer había ignorado el taconeo que suele venir con un pequeño eco de sus zapatos al pisar. Baja la mirada un poco antes de observarla, apenada.

- Apresurar de esa forma a las pacientes no es adecuado, ¿no te parece?

- Doctora – Sophia, una de las pacientes, toquetea su mano con la yema del dedo índice, con temor. Sus ojos abiertos parecen más dormidos que despiertos. _Medicinas_.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Sophia? – le toma la mano por unos segundos. Logra conseguir una sonrisa por parte de la mujer, de cincuenta años, y un saludo perezoso que viene acompañado por un murmullo que no logra entender. – Tienen media hora para terminar de comer – le señala a Mildred – media hora – alza la voz, haciéndose escuchar ante las demás pacientes – coman tranquilas, pero saben que, si tardan más de lo necesario, no podrán asistir a las actividades terapéuticas que se planearon para hoy, ¿de acuerdo? – sonríe al ver como su incentivo logra tener éxito. A los pacientes les agradan las actividades terapéuticas planteadas en el hospital. Son momentos en los que se sienten útiles y explotan sus habilidades. _Despiertan_.

- A veces suelen tardar mucho y no…

- Entiendo – interrumpe a la enfermera – apresúralas, pero de una más manera respetuosa, menos grosera. El hecho de tratarse de pacientes no quiere decir que sean menos que tú.

- Entendí, doctora – ella sabe que la mujer se muerde la lengua, literalmente, para no decirle nada más. Mildred ni le agrada ni le desagrada, mas a ella parecía desagradarle su presencia, sí. A nadie le gusta que lo corrijan en su trabajo. _Así son las cosas. _

- Doctora – Sophia le vuelve a tocar la mano. Ella se despide con un gesto de cabeza y, girando sobre sí, vuelve con el taconeo de sus zapatos.

No es que le guste llamar la atención, pero los zapatos de tacón le encantan. Además, le van bien con su bata blanca.

- Doctora Weasley – Brian, un enfermero joven, de sangre liviana, le saludo al ella pasar al pabellón de hombres. – Debo decir que se encuentra muy bella este día.

Ginevra sonríe, Brian es uno de los pocos enfermeros que de verdad le agrada. Bromista y serio cuando se debe. Joven, veintitrés años, recién graduado de la facultad.

- Gracias, Brian – le saluda – aunque eso le debes decir a todas las mujeres… mayores.

- ¿Mayores? – el enfermero la observa con los ojos bien abiertos. – Solo por tres años, Ginny. Te he dicho ya que eso no es un impedimento para invitarme a salir, sé que te mueres por hacerlo – le guiñe un ojo y ella lanza una risita baja.

- Deberías sentarte si piensas esperar, querido. Y en el trabajo soy la doctora Weasley – ríe de nuevo. - ¿Hay ingresos nuevos? – cambia de tema al instante.

- Trasladaron a tres pacientes desde el centro ubicado en Escocia, y alguien que decidió internarse voluntariamente – le da una carpeta amarilla.

- ¿Alguien referido para mí? – interroga al ver la lista de nombres de los nuevos pacientes.

- Andrew Brigtom no tiene médico aún. ¿Te gustaría abordarlo?

- ¿Diagnóstico?

- Retardo mental leve y daño orgánico por consumo de drogas – Briam ve el informe que tiene en sus manos – ¡Veinte años! ¡Tan joven! ¿Cómo…?

- Y aún no has visto nada – toma el informe de las manos de su compañero y observa la fotografía adjunta. De a poco ha aprendido a reprimir las emociones que le ocasionan algunos pacientes. _Dolor_. Si pudiese, demostraría dolor por la imagen de aquel jovencito. La expresión de Andrew denota la falta de cuidado y cariño que le fue negada durante toda su joven vida.

- ¿Lo tomas? – Ginevra asiente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar la foto.

- ¿Está ya en el pabellón?

- Sí, aún no le asignan una habitación.

- Llévalo a mi consultorio apenas le asignen un cuarto.

- A sus órdenes, doctora – el joven enfermero le sonríe – Y, repito, la edad no es ningún impedimento para mí. Si de verdad quieres…

- Ahorra energía, Briam.

- Duele su rechazo, doctora Weasley. – el joven se lleva una mano al pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón, realizando una expresión dramática muy mal fingida.

- No te hagas el chistoso en el trabajo, Thomas - le llama por su apellido, adoptando una actitud desdeñosa. El joven la mira con el entrecejo fruncido y, al verla soltar una carcajada, suspira aliviado.

- ¡Ya sabía yo! – vuelve a sonreír. - ¿Bien? ¿De verdad no le gustaría salir con un enfermero amigable y bien parecido, doctora?

- Siendo sincera, Briam, no, no estoy interesada – deja la carpeta amarilla sobre el escritorio junto a ellos, donde Briam toma asiento.

- Eres dura, Ginevra… perdón, doctora Weasley – el joven observa como las largas pestañas pelirrojas acarician las mejillas blancas al ella parpadear. Es una mujer hermosa, ¿cómo puede seguir soltera? En definitiva, no está al alcance de nadie. – Bien, yéndonos a la parte laboral, que sí te interesa ver conmigo – ella sonríe vagamente – te llevaré el historial de Andrew Brigtom apenas anexe los antecedentes. ¿Tienes suficientes pruebas evaluativas?

- Sí, no te preocupes por eso – ajusta su bolso y gira sobre sí.

Sale del pabellón de hombres y vuelve a pasar por el de mujeres; es necesario ese trayecto para llegar a su consultorio. Los pacientes han terminado de comer y ahora hacen fila para ingresar a la sala de Terapia. Dos. Una larga cola de hombres ataviados en pantalones y camisas anchas azules y otra de mujeres vestidas con los mismos pantalones y camisas, solo que de un color rosa pálido.

- Doctora, ¿cómo está? – alguien la saluda con la mano, sonriente.

- Muy bien, Daniel. ¿Tú cómo te encuentras?

- Bastante mejor que ayer – le sonríe mostrándole todos los dientes.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. ¡Hey! ¡Amanda! – se dirige rápidamente a la fila de mujeres. Un par de enfermeras ya habían llegado al observar a la mujer arrancarse mechones de cabello. - ¿Qué…?

- ¿No tomaste tu medicina, Amanda? – Claire, la enfermera de mayor edad, toma con firmeza las manos de la paciente. - ¡No hagas eso!

- ¡Suéltame, puta! – forcejea. - ¡Putas todas! ¡Prostitutas!

- Rachel, la jeringa – La otra enfermera se apresura a preparar una solución para suministrársela a Amanda. La mujer, forcejeando y gritando a todo pulmón, trata de evitar que la inyecten. Ginevra ayuda a Claire, tomando los puños de la paciente. Se ve en la necesidad de aplicar toda su fuerza física para ello. ¿Dónde están los demás enfermeros?

Rachel, como puede, logra inyectar a la mujer. El forcejeo cesa y ahora la paciente se ve perdida, meditabunda. Un episodio que hacía mucho Ginevra no veía en ella.

- ¿Acaso le disminuyeron las dosis de medicamento?

- Ha mejorado… bueno, al menos eso dijo el médico. Pensó que no era necesario doparla del todo cuando ya no golpeaba e insultaba a todo el personal y a sus compañeros. – Claire acepta la ayuda de Johan, uno de los pasantes de enfermería que llegó corriendo al ver la escena, para llevar a Amanda a su pabellón correspondiente. La mujer pesaba más de lo que aparentaba. – Gracias, doctora – le dice antes de alejarse de la fila.

- Doctora… - la llama una voz femenina que, a pesar del bajo tono, logra escuchar.

- Isabel – le sonríe a la joven; es de estatura pequeña y rostro aniñado. Tiene apenas dieciocho años.

- Ella grita mucho y en las noches no me deja dormir – se tiene que acercar a ella para escucharla mejor.

- No te preocupes. Ya le daremos las medicinas para que se tranquilice y no tenga que gritar más. Amanda estará bien.

- No hablo de Amanda – los ojos de Isabel se fijan en un punto del suelo, cerca de un rincón. Ginevra abre la boca para decirle algo, mas las puertas de Terapia se abren y, rápidamente, ingresan a los pacientes a la sala.

- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunta Jenny, una de las terapeutas encargadas. Ginny sabe que no suelen salir al escuchar escándalos. Para eso están los enfermeros que, al parecer, varios habían decidido llegar tarde ese día.

- Amanda tuvo un episodio. Le disminuyeron la dosis sin saber si… - se calla. No es apropiado echar tierra a uno de sus colegas, aunque se tenga la razón. Disminuirle la dosis a una paciente esquizofrénica como Amanda es una decisión sumamente delicada. – Bueno, no toma sus medicinas como corresponde. – Jenny le hace un gesto de entendimiento con la cabeza y alza una ceja, también cuestionando la decisión del médico tratante de la mujer.

- ¿Deseas entrar a terapia con nosotros hoy?

- Debo evaluar a un nuevo paciente. Quizás para mañana – sonríe a la terapeuta y sigue su camino hacia su despacho.

Pasa frente al consultorio de varios de sus compañeros. El doctor Mitsgan, su vecino del frente, tiende a dejar la puerta abierta cuando evalúa, mas lo hace siempre y cuando el paciente sea… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Estable? Seguramente entrevista al nuevo ingreso voluntario. Sí, el hombre aún no tiene el uniforme y sus pertenencias permanecen en una bolsa negra sobre el escritorio del doctor. Mitsgan le realiza preguntas que él responde con fluidez. ¿Qué tendrá? Se pregunta. Seguramente una depresión. Los ingresos voluntarios suelen llegar a esos sitios por depresión. Nada grave, dice la gente. Mas si están ahí, es por algo.

Deja sus cosas sobre su escritorio y toma asiento. Cerraría la puerta si un paciente estuviese con ella, como no es así (debe esperar a Andrew) sus ojos dan con el otro despacho y la espalda del paciente de Mitsgan. Se siente extraña, como si reconociese esa espalda, los brazos, la manera en la que mueve esas articulaciones al responder.

_No puede ser. _

Cabello azabache, indomable.

_No puede ser. _

Mitsgan se levanta, seguido de aquel hombre, y se dan la mano. El doctor le da una sonrisa de bienvenida y, si Ginny le hubiese prestado atención, abría leído un "aquí te ayudaremos" de sus labios arrugados.

No ve al doctor. Ve al nuevo paciente, ve a Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de su hermano Ron.

* * *

**Nota/A**: Y sigue con publicar nuevas historias sin haber terminado las que tiene. Es un problema que tengo.

Este fic será corto, nada del otro mundo. Viene inspirado por las prácticas clínicas que estoy haciendo ahora (en un psiquiátrico). No como psiquiatra sino como Terapeuta. He visto ya muchas cosas y bueno... no sé si es en esta área mental en donde me quiero destacar. ¡Qué dudas!

Habrá una que otra escena que añada basándome es casos de la vida real (vamos con el drama que sí sé que existe) Andrew, el paciente que atenderá Ginny, sí se basa en uno verdadero. Lo hemos atendido un par de veces en terapia. Se te arruga el corazón al verlo. Y, bueno, una paciente nos ha llamado putas y demás cuando le vienen sus arranques. Cosas que pasan en un hospital lleno de enfermos mentales. Y, si bien la historia se dará en ese contexto, vale aclarar que la trama se centrará en Harry y Ginny, obviamente, jeje. Vamos a sacar algo bonito de todo esto (?) jajaja.

Tengo pensado no más de diez capítulos. Menos, incluso. A quien lea, ¡muchas gracias! Y cualquier comentario, bienvenido sea.

Un abrazo,

**Yani.!**


	2. Capítulo II

**Un Diagnostico particular**

**Cap. II**

* * *

La curiosidad hace que le pique todo el cuerpo. Está tan tentada a hurgar en los archivos de Mitsgan… ¿Por qué demonios Harry está ahí? Han pasado meses desde la última vez que cruzó palabra con él. ¿Qué lo llevó hasta ese lugar? ¿Por qué cosas pasó en los últimos días para verse él en la necesidad de un psiquiátrico? Si bien sabe que Harry Potter no tuvo una infancia meramente feliz (huérfano de ambos padres y criado por unos tíos carentes de cariño hacia él), también sabe que el hombre tiene ambos pies bien puestos sobre la tierra… o al menos, tenía. Siendo el mejor amigo de su hermano desde la adolescencia, le conoce desde hace años. ¿Qué demonios le pasó?

¿Habrá caído en las Drogas? ¿En una depresión casi suicida?

- ¿Se le ofrece algo, Doctora Weasley? – se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de su colega. Tiene la cabeza metida entre la pared y la puerta del despacho. Siente sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Si se hubiese apresurado, ya la evaluación de Harry Potter estuviese en sus manos. Vaciló demasiado.

- Doctor Mitsgan – se endereza y gracias a sus zapatos de tacón, le saca unos centímetros al doctor. Es un hombre rechoncho pero de buen ver. Con una mata de cabello totalmente blanca. Tras sus gafas sin montura se aprecian unos ojos grises con patas de gallo bien marcadas a los lados. La mira con inquisición. – Disculpe. Lo buscaba para… solicitarle unos informes evaluativos. Abordaré a un nuevo paciente y no tengo donde vaciar los datos de su evaluación.

Se quiere felicitar por ser tan buena mentirosa… no, buena actriz. Mentirosa es una palabra bastante fea para describirla.

Sonríe; había escuchado esa aclaración (la de mentirosa a buena actriz) de una de sus pacientes.

- Oh, por supuesto. Pase, pase – el doctor abre la puerta de su consultorio y de inmediato rebusca en los archiveros apoyados en la pulcra pared blanca. Ginny lo espera a unos pasos cerca de la entrada. ¿Preguntar o no preguntar? La picazón se está haciendo tan insoportable que de un momento a otro se vio rascándose el brazo por encima de las mangas de su bata blanca. - ¿Quién es el paciente?

- ¿Ah? Es… Andrew Brigtom. Nuevo ingreso.

- Ah, claro, claro – saca las hojas evaluativas dentro de una delgada carpeta amarilla y se la extiende. – También tomé a uno de los nuevos – ve como el doctor se rasca con un dedo tras una oreja y camina hacia la silla tras su escritorio. El pica-pica que siente se acentúa considerablemente.

Mira la carpeta en sus manos. Tiene informes evaluativos en blanco de sobra en su despacho.

- Bueno, en realidad me lo asignaron. Debo hablar con Bordoñes para un cambio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo puede atender? – sus ojos marrones vuelven al rostro del doctor.

- Dentro de un par de días me voy de vacaciones. No tiene caso que inicie abordando a un nuevo paciente cuando no estaré en un de mes para la re-evaluación.

- Ah, por supuesto – suspira con alivio. Había pensado que quizá Mitsgan no deseaba un caso como el de Harry por ser tan… complicado. - ¿Por qué…?

- Mitsgan – Bordoñes entra al despacho – Oh, doctora Weasley. Buena tarde.

- Buenas tardes, doctor – Bordoñes es un alto señor de cabello platinado y mirada vivaracha a pesar de tener el contorno de los ojos llenos de arrugas. Un hombre de unos setenta y tantos, mayor que Mitsgan, jefe del servicio. – Bien, si me disculpan…

- Oh, espere, espere – Bordoñes la detiene antes de abandonar el consultorio. - ¿Está ocupada?

- Espero a un nuevo paciente para evaluarlo.

- ¿Nombre?

- Andrew Brigtom.

- Le gustan los retos, doctora – Ginevra sonríe sin saber qué decir ante eso.

- No le quitaremos mucho tiempo – mira a Mitsgan – Disculpa, Orlando. Fue un error asignarte a Potter cuando saldrás de vacaciones en unos días.

- Justamente iba hacia tu oficina para hablarte de eso.

- ¿Ya le hiciste la entrevista? ¿Diagnostico?

- Pues… - el hombre se rasca la cabeza. _Inconscientemente_, Ginny comienza a rascarse el brazo otra vez. – Es un joven muy agradable, bastante educado y a simple vista… _cuerdo_. Sí. Dice venir por una depresión y… bueno, alegó sentir deseos de morir en varias oportunidades – la pelirroja siente como poco a poco sus pulmones van quedando sin aire. ¿Cómo Harry…?

- ¿Algún intento de suicidio?

- En una ocasión cruzó la autopista sin esperar señal del semáforo.

- Eso es de locos.

- Precisamente.

- De acuerdo – Bordoñes lleva su atención hacia ella. Sigue rascándose el brazo y sus pulmones de apoco se comprimen en su caja torácica. Cierra los ojos y respira. ¿Sabe su familia que Harry fue a internarse a ese lugar? – ¿se siente bien, doctora Weasley? – abre los ojos y ya no tiene la visión tan nublada. Al momento recuerda que no ha comido nada desde que se levantó esa mañana. Tan solo unas galletitas saladas del paquete que queda en su despensa. Eso, sumado a la noticia tan desagradable que escucha, hace estragos en su organismo.

- Sí, solo que no he comido nada desde muy temprano. Lo siento.

- Descuide – Bordoñes mira su reloj – aproveche para comer. En estos momentos se les está dando el almuerzo a los nuevos ingresos y seguro no le llevarán al señor Brigtom hasta que finalice la hora de la comida para ellos.

- Sí, señor – se gira dispuesta a abandonar el despacho de Mitsgan.

- Doctora Weasley – ella detiene su taconeo y mira a Bordoñes. - ¿Puede atender también al señor Potter? – aferra la carpeta de informes evaluativos contra su pecho ante el temor de soltarlas.

- ¿Atender a Harry… Potter? – hace esfuerzos descomunales para que no le tiemble la voz. Libera un suspiro y se irgue hacia el doctor. No es el momento de mostrarse vulnerable por un paciente en particular. Además, no debe dar a saber que conoce a Harry Potter. No, eso sería una mala idea.

- Como ya escuchó, Orlando se va de vacaciones y, según me informaron, usted es la que reside con menos pacientes en estos momentos.

- Sí, de acuerdo – asiente con la cabeza. – No hay problema – mira a Mitsgan - ¿me podría facilitar la evaluación que le hizo?

- Le dejé ese trabajo a usted, disculpe – Mitsgan remueve en un cajón de su escritorio y saca otra delgada carpeta esta vez de color marrón. – Solo le realicé la entrevista básica. Sabía que no sería mi paciente así que no me tomé la molestia en hacerla.

- Por supuesto – toma la nueva carpeta que le tiende el doctor y hecha un pequeño vistazo dentro. Una foto de Harry le sonríe al apenas abrirla.

La picazón cesa; mas ésta es sustituida por una renuente y reacia oscilación.

* * *

**Nota/a**: Muchas gracias por los comentarios dejados en el capítulo anterior. Vale muchísimo para mi conocer sus opiniones.

Espero estar actualizando cada semana. Con uno que otro retraso que, espero, no sea demasiado. Los capítulos son cortos y precisos, así que trataré de ser constante al menos con este fic.

Un abrazo, y hasta la próxima lectura

**Yani.! **


	3. Capítulo III

**Un Diagnostico Particular**

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Habla muy poco, nada, prácticamente. Contesta con monosílabos. Sonríe como un niño y desvía los ojos hacia cualquier punto.

- ¿Acaso estás viendo algo?

- No – no sólo sonríe como niño, ríe como uno también. Tiene un rostro particular, le inspira cierta ternura.

- De acuerdo. Hemos terminado por hoy, Andrew – se levanta, el joven imita el movimiento al minuto. – Asegúrate de tomar tus medicinas, ¿está bien? ¿puedo confiar en ti? - de nuevo esa sonrisa de niño bonachón y al mismo tiempo travieso; el gesto es acompañado por un asentimiento de cabeza. – De acuerdo – le sonríe, queriendo transmitirle toda la confianza necesaria, seguridad. Es algo que él necesita demasiado. – Puedes ir a tu habitación, o bien a la sala recreacional, ¿te apetece? – lo dirige hacia la salida del despacho - ¿Te gusta el Pin – Pong? Jenny organiza un torneo con los mejores los últimos de cada mes – abre la puerta y le invita a salir al pasillo. Lo espera Frank, un enfermero.

- ¿Qué tal todo? – pregunta con un vozarrón ronco.

- Muy bien – mira a Andrew - ¿Y bien? ¿pin – pong? – él le sonríe nuevamente y mira a Frank – de acuerdo. Llévalo a la sala de recreación. Así se entretendrá un poco; no es fácil cambiar tan bruscamente de ambiente. – El enfermero le da la razón y guía al joven por el blanco pasillo hacia unas amplias puertas al final, esas que separan los despachos de los pabellones de los pacientes. Es tan pálido todo el lugar…

Ginevra organiza el papeleo de su escritorio y guarda las notas de las evaluaciones de Andrew en su historial. Mira la otra carpeta. Un informe con el nombre de Harry Potter.

Pica pica, escalofríos. Incluso siente como si el suelo vibrase ligeramente. ¿Es normal? Harry es como un miembro de su familia. Sus padres lo adoran, sus hermanos… ella también le tiene aprecio. No son tan amigos como en una ocasión lo deseó… pero hay algo de cariño entre ellos… al menos ella…

Suspira. Debe prepararse para escucharlo. Ahí está, más que nunca debe actuar como una profesional. No flaquear ante un paciente, menos cuando ese paciente guarda una especia de "relación" con ella.

_Relacion_… en realidad jamás se dio. Sí, se conocen. Mejor amigo, casi hermano, de su hermano Ronald. De Ronald. ¿Sabe él que Harry está allí? ¿Debe llamarlo?

No. Antes de hacer nada, debe hablar con Harry. ¡No será tan difícil! Se dice. Han pasado años. Puede hacerlo. Tiene una maestría en cuanto a ocultar sentimientos se trata. Sí. No es problema.

Tocan al despacho, el suelo vuelve a vibrar. _Tranquila_. El taconeo de sus zapatos le tranquiliza, no flaquea al caminar hacia la puerta. Es una profesional.

- Doctora Weasley – Otto, otro de los enfermeros, es quien se dio la tarea de dirigir a Harry Potter hacia ella. Los castaños ojos de la mujer no tardan en fijarse en el rostro calmado de su nuevo _paciente_. Está igual, exactamente igual desde la última vez que se vieron. Por supuesto, han pasado menos de unos meses. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar al verlo de frente? Le sorprende un poco. Harry no tiene la cara de quien en realidad desea morir, no. Incluso cree percibir cierto brillo singular en sus ojos, verdes ojos.

- Doctora Weasley – él le sonríe, mostrando toda su dentadura. A Ginny siempre le agradó su sonrisa, es muy bonita.

- Ha... señor Potter – hace un saludo con su cabeza, observando a Otto de reojo. Ha decidido, terminantemente, no hacer saber que conoce a Harry Potter. Lo sabe, es algo que se aplica en cualquier institución de salud; el trato que un médico le da a su paciente no suele ser el mismo cuando hay un vínculo, ya sea familiar, de amistad, etcétera. Si Bordoñes se entera, probablemente el caso de Harry pase a manos de otro doctor.

No quiere eso, no. Desea ser ella quien ayuda a Harry a salir del pozo en el que se ha sumergido. ¿Es éste muy profundo? Si tiene que juzgarlo a la primera impresión, por el rostro de Harry, puede decir que no. Pero los años de estudio sobre el comportamiento humano la han preparado, sabe que una persona puede aparentar mil y un formas, adoptar múltiples personalidades, parecer "normal" cuando lo requiere… y convencer a todos.

- Pase, por favor – se retira de la puerta, Harry pasa. No sabe si tardó o no en dar esa indicación. Otto se aparta hacia el pasillo. – Treinta minutos, como mucho – le dice al enfermero antes de cerrar la puerta. Es una regla que las evaluaciones duren menos de una hora; de lo contrario, el paciente podría fatigarse y no prestar la debida ayuda.

Ahí está. Ya tiene el uniforme del hospital y aquello le perturba un poco. Jamás se imaginó a Harry vestido así. A ninguna persona perteneciente a su círculo íntimo. Es muy extraño e incómodo.

- Bien… Señor…

- No me dirás señor Potter cada vez que te dirijas a mí, ¿cierto? – están parados frente a frente. Él no ha dejado de sonreír en ningún momento. – No llamas por su apellido a tus pacientes. En cambio yo… si tengo que llamarte Doctora Weasley, ¿verdad? ¿No puede haber una excepción para mí? – ríe bajito y Ginny se relaja un poco.

- Temo que no. Para mí sigues siendo Harry, para ti, ahora soy la doctora Weasley – le señala la silla; el hombre toma asiento, no aparta los ojos de ella. Ginevra rodea su escritorio y toma asiento frente a él. Sobre su escritorio tiene el informe y las hojas evaluativas que debe de llenar. Un protocolo que en ese momento no se le antoja aplicar. Desea ir al grano, pero aquello es algo que, como profesional, no es nada adecuado.

Su vista se alterna, los papeles, el bolígrafo dentro de un portalápices azul, Harry. Su pelo azabache y su sonrisa, tatuada.

- Es un gusto verte, Gi… Doctora. – Ella le sonríe ahora.

- Igualmente, Harry. Aunque… bueno, no me gusta que sea en estas condiciones – toma el bolígrafo. Debe hacer su trabajo. Observa la actitud del hombre. La sonrisa se desvanece de apoco. – Harry…

- Eres una buena psiquiatra – dice sin más, viéndola fijamente.

- Pues… gracias. Hago lo mejor que puedo.

- Sí… - suspira. – Espero me puedas salvar.

* * *

**Nota/a:** Un capítulo de nada. Ya, poco a poco. Disculpen la tardanza, ahora me tocó un periodo de prácticas un poco más exigente, y la verdad es que me tiene preocupada. ¡Mándenme buenas vibras! Se los agradecería mucho.

Bueno, es noticia internacional la situación por la que pasa Venezuela. No caeré en cuestiones políticas, odio ese tema; solo pido respeto por el alma de un ser humano y por el dolor de su familia. Venezuela pasará por un momento radical, quizá la cosa se venga algo fuerte, así que las buenas vibras que sean también para el país. Va, ¡para todo el mundo! Qué sistemita el que tenemos... y no me desvío más.

Gracias por leer y por los comentarios dejados, bonitos. Cualquier critica, díganla sin tapujos.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo, y hasta la proxima actualización

**Yani.!**

Pd: **¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA MUJER!** Si este mundo sigue andando es por nosotras, jajaja.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Un Diagnostico particular**

**Capítulo IV. **

* * *

No se puede escuchar claramente la voz de Maria Carey que suena desde el equipo ubicado en la sala. No deja de hacer sonar a su bolígrafo con el _Clip-Clip-Clip_ que provoca el ocultar y sacar la punta de la pluma. En sus piernas, dobladas al estilo indio sobre su cama, tiene la agenda telefónica. Sabe que Ron y Hermione Granger, su prometida, cambiaron de número al mudarse juntos. No lo conoce; poco llama a su hermano para charlar. Eso es malo.

Suspira, ¿llamar o no llamar? Algo de lo que está segura es de que Harry, aunque no lo mencionó directamente, mantiene oculto su ingreso al hospital. Lo sabe. Ni Ronald, ni su madre, ni nadie de su familia y amigos saben dónde él se encuentra realmente. ¿Debe decirles? Sabe que no. Ética profesional y relación paciente-doctor, debe respetar su privacidad e integración. Harry es adulto. Pero… ¿por qué demonios…?

Cierra los ojos y el _Clip-clip-clip_ del bolígrafo sigue interrumpiendo las estrofas de Carey, ya ni sabe qué canción está entonando. A su mente regresa la imagen de la sonrisa de Harry y como ésta, de a poco, se va desintegrando hasta dejar una finita línea que no expresa absolutamente nada. La entrevista, un intercambio de preguntas y respuestas que él, cortésmente, llevó a cabo. Todo tranquilo. _¿Fue verdad el intento de suicidio?_

_- Pues… no esperé al semáforo. La gente me gritaba pero yo… igual seguí caminando. _

Su respuesta. Clara y verdadera. Ella se hubiese dado cuenta si él hubiese mentido. Sí, lo habría hecho. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo Harry pudo pensar…? ¿Acaso…?

Abre los ojos, rememora nuevamente la entrevista. _¿Qué razón te llevó a actuar así? ¿Por qué decidiste venir aquí? _Fue la última pregunta antes de que tocaran la puerta; no se había percatado de que llevaban más de una hora en el despacho. Igual, los minutos que tardó en levantarse y abrir la puerta fueron suficientes para que el hombre le respondiera.

Y ahora, ¿llamar? Deja el _clip-clip-clip_ del bolígrafo y toma el auricular del teléfono. No dirá nada, no puede.

- ¿Ron?

_- ¿Ginny? ¡Hasta que al fin puedo escuchar tu chillona voz, enana! _

Ella ríe y le devuelve el "insulto"; pueden pasar días y días en los cuales no hable con su hermano, mas aún así, sabe que entre ellos nada debe ni puede cambiar.

_- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estás? _

- Muy bien. Trabajando.

- _Por supuesto. Siempre el trabajo. Enana, mamá no para de quejarse de lo poco que te ha visto la cara en los últimos meses_. - En su voz Ginny puede percibir cierto tonito de reproche.

- Lo sé, lo siento. Pero en estos últimos tiempos el hospital ha estado…

- _No me digas. Cada vez hay más locos en el mundo._

- Están enfermos, Ron.

- _Sólo decía…_

- Da igual. ¿Cómo está Hermione?

- _Deberías venir a visitarnos. Siempre pegunta por ti._

- ¿Esta ahí contigo?

- _Está en su club de lectura. _

- Dile que la saludo y que pronto, quizá este fin de semana, vaya a verlos.

- _¡Por favor! Sería justicia al fin poder ver a mi hermana menor _– ella ríe.

- Iré, iré. El domingo en la noche podremos ir juntos a la Madriguera a cenar con mamá y papá. – Sugiere, sonriendo para sí. Nota lo mucho que desea ver a su familia.

- _Es una gran idea._

- Oye…

- _Te quiero preguntar…_ - continúa Ronald - _¿Acaso sabes algo de Harry? _– A Ginny se le comprime el corazón por unos segundos.

- ¿Harry?

- _El desgraciado no ha dado la cara en semanas y mamá está algo preocupada. Llamamos a su teléfono pero sale fuera de servicio. Sé que está bien, algo me lo dice, pero sabes que mamá…_

- Quizá él… no sé… - ¿Qué decirle? ¡Vamos! Que para mentir (corrige, ser buena actriz) es ella muy buena. – La verdad que no…

- _Olvídalo. Debe estar haciendo de perro por ahí. Desde que Chang terminó con él…_

Chang…

-_ Enana, debo colgar. Hermione me dejó haciendo la cena y_… - desde el otro lado de la línea Ginny escucha un pitido agudo e irritante, una maldición sale con ganas de la boca de Ron. - _¡Qué mier…! Debo irme. Nos veremos este fin de semana._

- Claro, claro. Anda – ríe al escuchar un nuevo improperio por parte de Ronald antes de dejar a un lado el teléfono.

Así que Chang… sí, la recuerda. Cho Chang.

Respira hondo.

_- ¿Qué razón te llevó a actuar así? ¿Por qué decidiste venir aquí? _La respuesta fue corta y clara.

_- Por una mujer._

* * *

**Nota/a:** Sigo pendiente. Lo siento, en esto es algo que ya tengo, pero sigo pendiente. Solo que ahora han sido tiempos tensos por mis estudios. He estado algo presionada e incluso desmotivada... Pero ahí vamos, pa`lante como todo.

Cada capítulo de esta historia compone una escena específica, sin irnos más allá. Por eso son más cortos de los que suelo escribir (más, más, más cortitos). Imperdonable el tardar tanto al ser así, pero de verdad, no he tenido mucha cabeza para estas cosas. Pocos ánimos. Mas aquí sigo y ya pronto espero verme más tranquila y con más ganas para esto.

¡Gracias miles a quienes continúan pendientes de esta historia! A quienes leen y comentan. ¡Gracias!

Un fuerte abrazo,

**Yani.! **


	5. Capítulo V

**Un Diagnostico Particular**

**Capítulo V.**

* * *

Los días pasan sin muchos cambios. Aunque, claro está, había sentido un giro de 180 grados que alteró su psiquis y, por supuesto, de ahí su vida se turbó un tantito.

Tantito… poquito. Eso es mentira. Desde que Harry es su paciente toda su existencia se ve atolondrada. No tiene la más mínima idea de cómo se controla. Es fuerte, se dice. Demasiado, aunque un montón de ideas estúpidas han cruzado por su cabeza durante esas últimas semanas. La peor de todas: hablar con Cho Chang. Pero ¿qué decirle? ¿Reprocharle el haber dejado a Harry? ¡Por favor! Si no lo quiere, no lo quiere, simple. Además, a ella el hecho no le molesta. En el fondo, se siente tan satisfecha… quizá si…

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Ginevra? – menea la cabeza ante lo absurdo de todos sus pensamientos. En otras circunstancias quizá sí… quizá… si Harry sintiese algo… - ¡Y sigues con lo imposible! – Se dice, palmeando con una mano su escritorio. Ríe y se escucha de lástima. – Creo que necesito terapia – y ríe nuevamente, sola y con la puerta de su despacho abierta. Qué irónica su conversación con ella misma. - ¡Necesito un psiquiatra! – y vuelve a reír como una tonta. Algo le pasa. Los nervios hacen que actúe un poco idiota cuando está sola.

- Ciertamente – Brian da un toque con los nudillos a su puerta para hacerse notar. Ginny no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo lleva allí. La despierta de sus extraños e inadmisibles pensamientos y se sonroja levemente; es algo muy característico de ella, sonrojarse de vez en vez. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí – sacude ligeramente la cabeza y le sonríe al joven. – Sólo pensaba en voz alta.

- ¿Mucho trabajo? – sí tiene bastante trabajo, mas no ha prestado ni la más mínima atención al montón de historias clínicas que tiene a un lado de su taza de café ya frío. ¿Por qué demonios pidió café? Ella prefiere el chocolate caliente.

- Bastante – responde con una leve sonrisa que revela cierto grado de pereza. Volvió en sí de un sopetón después de la interrupción del joven enfermero; debe trabajar. ¡Qué flojera! No siente los ánimos. Mira su reloj, aún le quedan tres horas en su despacho. No tiene citado a ningún paciente y el tiempo del que dispone debe utilizarlo para dar su impresión diagnostica de cada uno de sus ingresos que tienen más de cuatro meses en el hospital.

- Jenny organizó una bailo-terapia. ¿Quieres ver? ¿O te quedarás trabajando?

- Quiero ir a ver. Quizá necesiten ayuda en la supervisión. – se levanta cual resorte de su asiento y sigue a Brian fuera de su oficina. Ver a los pacientes bailando le resulta muy divertido, tienen ritmo y son demasiado desinhibidos. En una ocasión Richard, un joven de veinticinco años con trastorno bipolar, hizo una perfecta imitación de Michael Jackson combinado con Elvis Presley. Le salió tan perfecto que hasta los médicos más serios estuvieron aplaudiendo por mucho tiempo.

- Hilary suplicó escuchar Baby One More Time. ¿Sabes cómo se pondrá la fiesta?

Le sacan brillo al piso. Lilians, compañera de trabajo de Jenny, dirige la bailo-terapia con entusiasmo y los pacientes siguen sus pasos con tal precisión que bien pueden pasar por bailarines profesionales. Hilary rezonga en una esquina sin participar. Ella quiere escuchar Baby One More Time. Ginevra recuerda un episodio en el cual la mujer juró ser Britney Spear, bailando y cantando alrededor de los enfermeros. Le saluda cuando ella la observa y, después del gesto un tanto desdeñoso que la paciente le obsequia, sigue prestando su atención al resto de los pacientes. Se divierten y ríen. Es bueno verlos así.

- ¡Hey! ¿No te quieres unir? – Brian ya baila con toda energía con una de las pacientes que, Ginevra supone, lo ama locamente. Ríe sin poder evitarlo; ahí todos los enfermeros, las enfermeras, incluso los doctores, tienen a más de un admirador. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos, sobre todo cuando su estado mental está bastante comprometido.

Brian baila con Mónica. Sí, ella no es tan de cuidado, aunque una vez, recuerda, le tocó al enfermero la entrepierna con toda la confianza del mundo. El joven se sonrojó hasta la médula. Agradece el nunca haber vivido algún acoso físico en aquel centro. Piropos, bastante, e insinuaciones descaradas que mejor ni mencionarlas; mas el abuso físico ha sido algo con lo que no ha tenido que lidiar personalmente.

Su atención va hacia el grupo entero, tres enfermeros, más Brian, son los encargados de la supervisión durante la actividad. Todos bailan. Jenny va hacia el reproductor de música y coloca una Samba de más agitada. Ríe ante la "fiesta", los pacientes que permanecen en las mesas con juegos de tableros se animan ante la música y se levantan a bailar. Casi todos. Unos cuantos permanecen sobre los grandes almohadones de la sala, entre ellos está Harry. No lo había visto. Está despeinado, aunque eso no se debe a su estado; su cabello siempre ha sido rebelde y casi indomable, y tiene además una barba de tres días. Ese aspecto, añadiendo a su imagen el uniforme del hospital, le hace ver un tanto desaliñado. Aún así, piensa, no deja de ser guapo. Por supuesto, si eres guapo naturalmente, te verás siempre guapo con lo que sea que vistas y como sea que tengas el cabello.

Suspira ante el sentimiento y se quiere dar un palazo en la cabeza por tal cosa. ¿Cómo pensar en _eso_? Harry está pasando por un momento difícil y, además, en su paciente. Su paciente. ¡Es su paciente!

- Repítetelo, Ginevra – se dice. Su mirada castaña se cruza con los verdes ojos de mirada perdida. El moreno le sonríe con simpleza y ella le devuelve el gesto inmediatamente. No quiere ver esos ojos perdidos. No. Quiere que el tenue brillo que adquirieron al curvar su boca sea permanente y, de ser posible, que se acentúe más. Quiere ayudarlo.

Sacude la cabeza y lleva su mirada hacia Jenny; la joven llega a su lado sudando un tantito. Recién acaba de poner Baby One More Time y los pacientes, formando un círculo, ovacionan con ganas a su compañera, Hilary.

- ¡Mira tú cómo bailan! Algo de ritmo se me debería de pegar. ¿No crees?

- Esto les encanta – observa al grupo bailar.

- Drenan energía y la pasan bien. Es lo que se busca con este tipo de actividades – Jenny toma aire. – Incluso se logra contrarrestar los efectos somníferos que tienen algunos medicamentos. Sólo algunos; hay medicinas que son bastante fuertes y hacen que el paciente se duerma incluso cuando camina. – se sacude las manos contra su bata y le mira. – Lilians cumplirá años este sábado. Iremos a celebrar durante la noche, estás totalmente invitada, si gustas venir.

Le gustaría, mas recuerda que tiene un compromiso con su hermano Ronald.

- Quisiera, pero quedé de visitar a mi hermano y a mi cuñada. Hace mucho que no los veo.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Cómo ves a mis nuevos pacientes? Están en su primera semana y no te he preguntado cómo se han portado en tus terapias.

- Pues… es algo difícil que Andrew concentre su atención en la actividad que se realiza. La primera vez no paraba de darle golpes a la pared y de lamer el piso, pero ayer estuvo tranquilo. Hizo unos dibujos durante la mañana que, recién me acordé, debo dártelos para que se los hagas llegar a su psicóloga. – la joven calla. Ginny hace _un toc-toc-toc _con la punta de su zapato derecho ante la impaciencia por saber cómo se ha desenvuelto Harry. Le toca su terapia con él a primera hora del día siguiente; no han cruzado palabra desde la primera entrevista y, si bien no ha recibido quejas ni ninguna información extraña con relación a él, muere por saber cómo es visto por sus demás compañeros de trabajo.

- Bien. ¿Y Harry? ¿Cómo lo observas? – habla con toda tranquilidad, aniquilando la ansiedad en la punta de la lengua, justo antes de hablar.

- ¿Potter? Si te hablo con sinceridad, te diré que no sé por qué cosa está él aquí. ¿Depresión, dice su diagnostico?

- Exactamente.

- Es una persona muy colaboradora y educada. Aunque a veces ande distraído – Jenny observa a Harry sobre su gran almohadon. Él está escuchando lo que sea que esté diciendo Williams, un cuarentón con trastorno de personalidad, que está sentado justo a su lado. – Yo quería hablar contigo… - Ginny la mira con atención. - Él intentó…

- ¡Potter! – El grito de Brian hace saltar a ambas mujeres. Lilians da _Stop_ al equipo de música y los pacientes crean un alboroto ante el espectáculo que se crea en la sala. Harry había saltado sobre su compañero y ahora da golpes a puño cerrado contra su rostro. Williams es un cuarentón de contextura tipo KinKon. Por supuesto, un hombre así no se queda con los brazos cruzados conforme alguien lo utiliza como pera de boxeo, por lo que éste no tarda en responder ante las agresiones, dando al moreno un trancazo que le deja algo más que una nariz rota. - ¡Potter, Stons! – los enfermeros toman a los dos hombres por el uniforme y, con la ayuda de un par de auxiliares e incluso de algunos pacientes, logran separarlos.

A Ginny se le prensa el corazón. Williams forceja con todo y de ahí toman la decisión de preparar un par de tranquilizantes. No. Harry no está forcejeando. Se deja guiar por los enfermeros hacia los pasillos fuera de la sala. No tienen por qué…

- ¡Esperen! – Grita hacia ellos. Otto termina de preparar las jeringas y, después de dosificar a Williams, se dispone a clavar la pequeña aguja en el brazo de Harry. – ¡Espera, Otto! – llega en dos pasos. – Él no… - los ojos de Harry se clavan en ella rápidamente. Evita verlo. – No tienen por qué utilizarlo con él si no está… ¿Qué sucedió? – ahí lo ve. Comprime sus sentimientos más que nunca.

- Él hizo algo… - Harry señala a Williams, ya con los efectos de la inyección en su organismo. – y dijo algo que… me molestó. – baja la cabeza, evitando ahora su mirada.

- ¿Estas…?

- Lo siento.

- Está tranquilo – Jenny se ha unido a ellos en un momento en el cual Ginny no se da cuenta. - ¿Verdad, Harry?

- Lo siento – repite éste.

- No tienen por qué darle eso – señala la jeringa – es necesaria sólo si…

- Lo sabemos – Otto se aparta del moreno, el cual aún se encuentra sujeto por el par de auxiliares, y da el tranquilizante a Brian.

- Sólo llévenlo a la enfermería y de ahí…

- A mi despacho – ordena Ginevra con velocidad. – Necesitamos hablar de esto, ¿no es así, Harry? – se miran por un pequeño segundo antes de que los jóvenes auxiliares den pie para alejarse de ellas. Otto y Brian los siguen.

- No había mostrado una conducta así en ningún momento – Jenny la mira. – Te quería decir… él…

- Debo adelantar unos informes antes de su terapia, debería ser mañana pero con lo que acaba de pasar, mejor hablar con él ahora, ¿no crees? Disculpa, Jenny, platicamos después. – Es tal su ansiedad _pica-pica_ y su preocupación que no escucha a la terapeuta. Sale disparada, literalmente, hacia su oficina.

Debió prestarle atención, y oír todo lo que tenía que decirle sobre Harry.

* * *

**Nota/a**: Y llegó por quien lloraban! No andaba muerta, tampoco de parranda! (?)

Gente bonita, aquí el capítulo. Tarde, sí, con la misma cantaleta de siempre; ocupada con la universidad. Falta poco, sólo seis semanas, Y LISTO!

Sin decir mucho. Gracias por leer y comentar. El próximo capítulo tratará la escena de Terapia Harry-Ginny. Sí.

¡Gracias por leer! Les mando un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima actualización.

**Yani.! **


	6. Capítulo VI

**Un Diagnostico Particular**

**Capítulo VI.**

* * *

Una de las enseñanzas que resaltan varios profesores en la Facultad de Medicina es la de no involucrarse muy íntimamente con ningún paciente. No establecer vínculos que, seguramente, interferirán en el trato y aplicación de tratamiento. Es casi absurdo, pensó Ginny en su momento; porque es imposible no establecer una relación con aquella persona que llega a tu puerta pidiendo ayuda con desesperación. No es totalmente malo el que existan ciertos lazos entre paciente – doctor, eso ayuda muchísimo; mas se debe siempre tener en cuenta que esa persona no ha de guarda una intrínseca ni subjetiva ilación para con uno. Afecta todo, el tratamiento, al paciente y al doctor, lo sabe, por lo que ahora maldice el haber aceptado el caso de Harry para abordarlo. ¿Por qué fue tan estúpida? Había pensado que aquellas emociones sentidas en su adolescencia habían al fin decidido rendirse a la batalla. Sí, quiere ser ella quien lo ayude, pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando ni ella misma se encuentra estable? No lo está, se da cuenta, porque ver a Harry actuar agresivamente y, al mismo tiempo, siendo atacado por un hombre desproporcionadamente grande que bien puede molerlo con dos trancazos, le afectó más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Aún siente el nudito en el estómago y una pequeño opresión en el corazón, un poco fuerte, como si alguien pulsara con su pulgar en él.

¡Qué tonta! Se dice. Y se critica repetidamente al no actuar como una profesional desde el inicio. Aceptar el caso de Harry Potter fue un error, sabiendo lo que ella había sentido por él, siente… ¿Es muy tarde para echarse para atrás? En el centro hay muy buenos doctores, incluso con más experiencia que ella…

- Doctora Weasley… - Otto toca con los nudillos del dedo pulgar y corazón su puerta semi- abierta. La despierta de su trance torturador. – Aquí Harry Potter.

- Otto… - su intención es decir que no puede recibirlo. Que su caso pasará a manos de otro doctor simplemente porque ella…

- Doctora – Harry entra a su despacho, tras Otto, y la mira con una pequeñísima sonrisa. Un moretón empieza a pintarse alrededor de su ojo izquierdo y tiene un par de suturas en la frente, la nariz roja e hinchada, está cubierta por una bandita blanca que le oprime el tabique para mantenerlo en su lugar. – Disculpe la tardanza, después de verme con la enfermera, quise cambiarme la camisa. Estaba llena de gotitas de sangre.

- Bien… siéntate – _Qué carajos… Ginevra… - _Su mente le juega mal. Ya se ha dicho que, quizá, necesite un psiquiatra. – Gracias, Otto. – le sonríe al enfermero antes de que éste cierre la puerta al salir de la oficina. - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Me duele un poco la nariz y la quijada, pero nada más.

- ¿Qué fue…?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Por supuesto – mal, aquella consulta inicia mal, porque no debe ser él quien inicie las preguntas.

- ¿Cuándo podré optar por el permiso para salir los fines de semana?

- A los quince días de estar internado, con buen comportamiento.

- ¿Tanto?

- No es mucho en realidad, antes las reglas indicaban que se debía esperar mínimo un mes para ceder los permisos.

- Ah – la mira y vuelve a sonreír. Ella se descoloca un poco pero mantiene la vista fija en sus ojos. Aún continúa viéndolo guapo, a pesar de su cabello despeinado, su barba de días, su ojo moro y la nariz rota.

- Llevas apenas cuatro días, ¿deseas el permiso para visitar a alguien? – por su cabeza pasa la imagen e Cho Chang.

- No, en realidad… solo quería saber cuándo podría pedirlo para… cualquier cosa. Despejarme, tal vez. Veo cosas aquí que… bueno. Nunca había convivido con personas con trastornos mentales. Ayer, mi compañero de cuarto no me dejó dormir por sus horribles alaridos. Decía que había termitas en su cama y le estaban comiendo la piel.

- Lo siento. Con ciertos pacientes debes tener mucha…

- Paciencia, lo sé.

- Sobre todo con Williams – presta atención a cada facción de su rostro; algo le revelarán. Y ahí está, un fruncimiento de cejas que dura unos tres segundos y el entrecerrado de los ojos que se mantiene. Sabe que Harry está recordando el por qué de su pleito. Williams es un paciente que tiende aportarse bien, no obstante, sufre ataques de personalidad que en muchas ocasiones le hacen actuar irrespetuosamente con el resto de los pacientes. – Harry, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – no quiere que a la historia del moreno llegue la palabra "agresividad". De ser ese el caso, se verá en la obligación de mandarle una espantosa medicación que lo dejará atontado por días. Odia la idea, el solo pensar en Harry, drogado por esas pastillas que inhiben hasta la voluntad, le causa un terrible ardor en la boca del estómago.

- Hizo algo que me enojó.

- ¿Te agredió antes de que lo golpearas?

- No.

- ¿Te dijo algo?

- Sí.

Ginevra suspira, detesta que la gente le responda con monosílabos.

- Harry…

- Sé que te molesta que te responda con monosílabos – ella lo ve con los ojos bien abiertos. – pero es lo que quiero decirte. No me agredió, dijo algo y… me molesté, simplemente.

- ¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que te dijo?

- No.

- Harry…

- No quiero decirlo.

Sigue terco como mula. Es el Harry que conoce desde hace tiempo.

- Sabes que estoy aquí para cuando necesites hablar, ¿cierto? No puedo obligarte, pero es necesario saber cualquier inconveniente que puedas presentar con alguno de tus compañeros, para evitar así otro enfrentamiento.

- No tengo ningún otro inconveniente con mis compañeros… aunque…

- ¿Sí?

- Creo que… - se mueve en su asiento y Ginny lo ve incómodo. – Creo que… me han acosado sexualmente – hace una expresión con su rostro tan pero tan graciosa que ella se ve en la necesidad de ahogar la risa tapando su boca con su mano derecha.

- Lo… - la disculpa queda a más de la mitad; la risita de Harry le impide continuar.

- Sí, es extraño escuchar a un hombre quejarse por eso.

- ¿Qué fue…? ¿Quién?

- Judy. Me acorraló cuando salía del baño de hombres y… - enrojece – fue algo difícil quitármela de encima sin querer herir sus sentimientos, decía que éramos almas gemelas y que solo faltaba consolidar nuestra unión… físicamente, para estar juntos para siempre. Gracias al cielo llegó una enfermera, si no… - enroje aún más y Ginny no sabe qué cara colocar. Presiona los labios para evitar cualquier replica y maldición que pudiese lanzar al imaginar a esas mujeres sobre Harry. Sí, porque de algo está segura, no será esa la única vez en la que el moreno se vea siendo acosado por alguna de las pacientes.

Primeramente, muchas se encuentran en un estado maniaco que les impide controlar sus impulsos y, como segundo punto, hay medicamentos que suben la libido considerablemente; eso, sumado a la abstinencia en la que están sometidas, las vuelve desesperadas por contacto humano.

Además, Harry no es nada feo. Más de una de sus pacientes se verá con la vista fija en el ojiverde. Eso le preocupa.

- Gi… Doctora Weasley – escucha el llamado y nota que se ha quedado viendo con fijeza algún punto entre ella y el moreno. Observa sus ojos y por un breve lapsus se va de la oficina, del centro y de todo. Fue cortísima aquella laguna; sacude la cabeza y centra nuevamente su atención en lo que debe estar haciendo como su doctora.

- Lo siento. Sólo pensaba… ¿cómo te has estado sintiendo aquí? Además del inconveniente de hoy con Williams y del encuentro con Judy, ¿hay algo más que desees comentar?

- Mi compañero de cuarto…

- ¡Cierto! Cierto… él… Richard, ¿no es así? Él tan sólo tiene tres días más que tú en el centro. Aún no se ha adaptado por completo. Le hicieron cambios en la medicación y esperamos que para los próximos días haya mejorías. No te preocupes, sólo te pido algo de paciencia y comprensión para con él. No disponemos del espacio para trasladarlo a un cuarto individual.

- Entiendo.

- Las terapias con Jenny y Lilians, ¿te agradan?

- Sí. Se pasa bien el tiempo allí.

- ¿Cómo te relacionas con los enfermeros?

- ¿Puedo decirte cualquier cosa?

- Claro que sí, lo que me digas quedará entre nosotros.

- Bueno, algunos enfermeros son algo…

- Maleducados, ¿no? – no es el primero y tampoco será el último que se queja por alguna actitud inadecuada de sus compañeros de trabajo. Lamentablemente, hay quienes no estudiaron enfermería por vocación. – Lamento eso. Siempre hablamos con ellos, es algo…

- No cambiarán porque son así – se recuenta de la silla y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho – viejos insensibles.

Ginevra lo mira con atención, no parpadea y él le regresa el gesto con la misma concentración. Su cuerpo oscila y se reprende. Su voz interna le grita que aquellas sensaciones deben detenerse; no puede quedarse cual estúpida observando a Harry como si… como si no tuviese nada más que ver; en él está todo y no siente la necesidad de alzar la vista, simplemente porque nada a su alrededor le es de más interés e importancia que esa persona que tiene al frente.

Nota que su nariz está un poco más inflamada que antes y por su frente discurre…

- ¡Harry! – es tal su tono de voz que el joven se sobresalta en la silla. Otto entra con prisa al despacho. - ¡Lo siento! No ocurre nada, Otto – alza las manos hacia el enfermero al mismo tiempo que se levanta y rodea el escritorio. – Lo siento, Harry… sólo… - se inclina y acerca su rostro al de él. – La sutura… un punto se ha soltado.

- Lo llevaré con la enfermera – Otto se disponía a tomar a Harry por uno de los brazos.

- No, descuida, creo que aquí… - vuelve a rodear su escritorio y de uno de los gabinetes saca un pequeño botiquín de primero auxilios. – es una nimiedad que sólo tomará dos minutos.

- ¿Quiere que lo haga yo?

- Descuida, Otto. No tardaré, y aún debo discutir algo con el señor Potter – Sabe que no, que Otto puede quedarse hasta que suture el punto porque ya, siendo sincera, no sabe de qué cosa hablar con Harry y no alterarse.

- De acuerdo, doctora – sale del despacho y Ginny se acerca al moreno con el botiquín en la mano.

- Sólo será un piquetito y después…

- Ya lo sé, Gi… Doctora Weasley – le sonríe, relajándose en la silla cuando ella se acerca con una motita de algodón impregnada de alcohol.

- Aún no me acostumbro a escucharte llamarme Doctora Weasley – se inclina sobre él y con delicadeza posa el algodón sobre el puntito que sangra justo después de limpiar el caminito que hizo la gotita de sangre hasta su entrecejo.

- Ni yo a llamarte así… Ashhs, ¡arde! – se queja.

- Solo un segundo – presiona la motita con un poco de fuerza. – Ya… sólo… mantenla aquí – Harry sube una de sus manos y presiona sobre sus dedos, aún contra la motita de algodón. No pasa desapercibido la electricidad que recorre su espina dorsal, mas disimula a la perfección, como siempre ha hecho ante él.

- Lo siento – él deja que libere su mano y ella sube su nivel de alerta; debe tener cuidado.

- Sólo falta… - se gira para preparar la aguja con la curva correspondiente para el pequeño punto que debe de tomar. Vuelve con él, inclinándose a la altura de su rostro. – Ya puedes quitar… bien, ahora… - sujeta su cabeza con una mano, incitándolo a que la eche un poco hacia atrás.

- Auch… - es un quejido pequeñito, como cuando uno se queja por el piquete de una hormiguita.

- ¡Listo!

- ¿Ya?

- Menos de un segundo – observa su trabajito recién hecho y le sonríe. – Vas a sobrevivir.

- Es una buena noticia – habla con seriedad y Ginny no sabe si fue totalmente bueno bromear con aquello cuando el intentó… - Doctora Weasley… Ash, en realidad no me gusta llamarte así.

- Tampoco me gusta que tú me llames así.

- ¿Puedo llamarte Ginny cuando estemos a solas?

No debería permitirlo, no es apropiado.

- Supongo que… sí. Puedes hacerlo. – _No, no, Ginevra… _Siente un nudo en la garganta, como cuando se traga una pastilla en seco, al percatarse de su posición, de aquella situación incorrecta y de lo poco profesional que está actuando. Se incorpora un poco, mas mantiene cierta cercanía con el joven. Se olvida de la pequeña sutura y presta su atención a los ojos que la miran con una fijación que le hacen sentir extraña aún con la piel morada a su alrededor; Harry siempre tuvo ese poder, y aún lo conserva con la misma fuerza.

- Excelente. Ginny, aún no te lo he dicho… estás muy hermosa.

_No, Ginevra… _Siente que va a perderlo todo.

* * *

**Nota/a**: ¡No tardé tanto!. Tenía ganas de escribir y actualizar, así que me senté en la pc, con mi mejor repertorio de Montaner, y me puse a escribir cualquier cosa sobre este fic. Así ocurre, puedo tener la idea central de cada capítulo, mas no pienso el contenido como tal, eso va saliendo a medida que me pongo a teclear y teclear como loca.

No me queda casi nada... dos semanas y termino ya mi larguísimo ciclo de pasantías. ¡NUEVE meses! ¿Pueden ustedes creerlo? Casi un año yendo del timbo al tambo. Pero ya nada para mi título. Ando algo impaciente, jeje.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Este capítulo viene recién saliendo; cualquier error, incoherencia o inconformidad, no duden en comentarla. Me encantaría recibir sus opiniones.

¡Les mando un gran saludo, bonitos! Y hasta la próxima lectura

**Yani.! **


	7. Capítulo VII

**Un Diagnostico Particular**

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

Está y no está presente. Escucha un poco más de la mitad de las palabras de Ron y Hermione pero, si es sincera, no tiene la menor idea del tema que están discutiendo. Se levanta al ver a su cuñada tomar los platos de la mesita; le ayuda tomando los vasos aún con un poco de bebida gaseosa.

- ¡Hey! Aún no termino – le devuelve el vaso a Ronald antes de seguir a Hermione hacia la cocina.

- ¿Está todo bien, Ginny? – si estuviese en sus cinco sentidos, le hubiese extrañado desde hace rato el que Hermione no la interrogase antes. Ella lo sabe, no está actuando normal, y su cuñada es bastante observadora.

- Sí… sólo me siento algo cansada. He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente.

- Ron me dice que te exiges demasiado. Desde que te graduaste y comenzaste en el hospital, no te detienes mucho para descansar.

- Sabes que soy una de las pocas doctoras –mujeres- más jóvenes del centro, ¿verdad? Hace menos de un año que tengo mi título y, bueno, eso…

- Presiona. Sientes la necesidad de demostrar que eres tan buena doctora como el resto.

En ningún momento Ginevra se ha sentido subestimada por sus colegas; quizá en un par de ocasiones por uno de los doctores más antiguos del centro; mente arcaica y machista, mas no le importaron los comentarios que éste le soltó al enterarse que ella llevaría sus propios casos de forma particular. Toma aquella excusa sólo para que Hermione no pregunte más; sabe que, si la interrogación continúa, ella puede que revele la situación de Harry.

- Tú me entiendes.

- Eres una de las mejores, todos nos damos cuenta de eso. Te preocupas mucho.

- Estoy adquiriendo experiencia, sólo… espero no haberme equivocado de carrera. Oye, ¿queda pastel de melaza?

- Te daré un gran trozo antes de que Ronald se dé cuenta. Lo devorará apenas lo vea – Hermione abre el refrigerador – Aunque deberías guardar algo de espacio para la cena de tu madre.

- Es temprano y la cena no será sino hasta las ocho – acepta el plato que su amiga le tiene, tomando, antes del primer bocado, un gran sorbo de gaseosa de uva.

- El pastel de Melaza es el favorito de Harry – casi, casi, casi, se atraganta. Logra disimular la tos que deja picosa la garganta y bebe otro sorbo de gaseosa. Por supuesto que sabe que el pastel de melaza es el favorito de Harry.

No ha dejado de pensar en él, mucho menos después de aquel momento en su oficina; aquella conexión… fueron tales las ganas de besarlo que hasta pensó que podría comérselo.

- Ron no quiere decirlo pero está igual o incluso más preocupado que tu madre y yo – continua Hermione. – No es de Harry perderse así por varios días.

- Seguro está bien, Hermione – deja la gaseosa sobre el mesón de la cocina y devora otro bocado de pastel, mejor tener la boca llena para así no meter la pata.

- Seguramente, pero me gustaría al menos que llamase, para estar tranquilos. La última vez que hablé con él no estaba del todo bien.

No quiere que continúe; aunque le ayudaría mucho saber cómo era el estado de Harry antes de entrar al hospital, no quiere escuchar como éste lloriqueaba por su ruptura con Chang. No. Debe ser de mente fría, sabe que sí… pero es que… bueno, le es difícil. La maraña de emociones que siente dentro de sí es un enredo cada vez más dificultoso de sobrellevar. Sus sentimientos deben estar lo más alejado del tema, pero es que… ¡ella más que nadie lo sabe! Al ser humano le encanta complicarse la vida; es su pasatiempo favorito.

Deja el plato, ahora vacío, sobre el mesón y toma de su gaseosa hasta ver el fondo del vaso. Vale decir que los nervios, además de hacerla hablar sola, le abren el apetito considerablemente. Espera que su madre haya preparado estofado Weasley con pan de maíz, es una de sus comidas favoritas.

- ¿Queda pastel de melaza, amor? – aprovecha la interrupción de Ron para escaparse al baño.

Mentiría si dijese que siente la terrible necesidad de contarles dónde se encuentra Harry realmente. Están preocupados, y no duda en que su madre se encuentra con el corazón latiéndole a mil por no saber nada del ojiverde, pero no, no puede siquiera dar un comentario. Notarán que no está actuando muy normal, por lo que debe concentrarse en sus dotes de _buena actriz_ y hacer como si la situación le afectara lo normal, como a todos ellos.

… _estás hermosa…_

Y de ahí un cosquilleo sumamente atractivo en su vientre. Harry le habló como si nada, con toda la naturalidad del mundo; daba la impresión de que ignoraba su situación, el lugar donde se encontraba, el por qué estaba ahí, lo que intentó hacer, y hasta los golpes que recibió y que mostraban la fuerza de quien se los dio en todo su rostro. La observó con tal detenimiento que se sintió derretir, con el rubor en las mejillas y su respiración alterándose. Aplicó toda su fuerza para apaciguar ciertos temblores que sentía nacer desde sus tobillos y, de no haber sido por el carraspeo de Otto que se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta (debido a una polilla que se le metió hasta la garganta), bien, no sabe decir cómo habría actuado, qué _locura_ habría cometido.

_Locura_… porque en definitiva, está loca. No puede seguir con el caso de Harry. Debe pasar a manos de otro médico, ella no puede verlo más. No. Está decidido.

* * *

**Nota/A:** Capítulo de transición, repito TRANSICIÓN, cuenta el episodio que debe de contar. Pasa menos que nada, pero quería dejar claro un punto aquí que espero se haya captado. La cosa es bien simple, y había dicho que este fic será corto. No voy a armar mucho Quilombo porque no soy de escribir enredos así. El próximo capítulo, prometo, será mejor e importante y ya crucial (?), ok, jajaja.

A Natty, la hermosa y talentosa Natty... leí por ahí que fue tu cumple. Quería dedicarte este capítulo pero es todo muy nulo, así que espera a algo más interesante, jajaja. Ya se viene pronto. Eres genial, nenota, y te agradezco infinitamente el que te dediques a leerme y dejarme un review.

¡Gracias a todos! Pronto lo siguiente. Ya ando de vacaciones, así que para unos días estaré de nuevo por aquí.

Muchos saludos,

**Yani.!**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Un Diagnostico Particular**

_**Capítulo VIII**_

* * *

La guerra sigue en su cabeza y hasta puede decir que escucha espadas chocar. Ha pensado en dejarlo pasar, en olvidar el momento y en, literalmente, hacerse la vista gorda. Ignorar, eso es todo, ignorar y utilizar sus ya bien ensayados dotes de _buena actriz_. Han pasado dos semanas y no ha ocurrido ningún otro "incidente" en su oficina (por incidente, habla de la terrible provocación que siente por Harry Potter). Sigue siendo prioridad su recuperación, han hablado sin ningún inconveniente y en ocasiones él parece ser la persona más racional del mundo. No obstante, lo ha observado con la vista perdida por mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. A veces se muestra recio ante preguntas específicas y se desvía de la conversación cuando, -intencionalmente pero al mismo tiempo sin querer-, nombra a Cho Chang. Aún no tiene idea de cómo era su relación en los últimos meses. Se había enterado, por palabras de Hermione y Ron y hasta de sus padres, que en las últimas semanas antes de la "desaparición" de Harry, la oriental pasaba la mayor parte del día con él. Todo parecía normal, no se sospechaba de ningún inconveniente y al moreno se le veía feliz. Fue inesperada la noticia del rompimiento, así, sin mucha explicación. Harry se había aparecido ante la puerta de Ron y Hermione con muchísimas copas de más encima y hasta un ojo morado por un pleito en el bar donde se encontraba. _Sí, no se salva de los ojos moros. _Atribuyeron su mal estado al corte por parte de la oriental cuando, con su mejor entonación de borracho, trastabillando en cada paso y con aliento a Whiskey, había empezado a lloriquear y a nombrar a Cho Chang.

Qué frágil corazón y qué pobre alma. Necesita fortaleza. Quizá la experiencia vivida sea buena para ello.

- Doctora Weasley – Bordoñes no se molesta en tocar su puerta semi abierta. Entra directamente al despacho sin dejar de revisar el contenido de una carpeta marrón. – Un estudio para usted – saca un par de hojas engrapadas – Clarissa Silvert. Es su paciente.

- Sí, sí – toma el informe.

- Recién terminaron de realizarle los nuevos exámenes y solo falta la evaluación con usted. Esperemos se encuentre en mejores condiciones, es posible que se le pueda dar el alta si no se encuentra ningún nuevo inconveniente.

- Clarissa es una de las pacientes más colaboradoras que trato – informa echando un vistazo a las dos hojas que Bordoñes le entregó. – Probablemente ya esté lista para irse. En estos momentos es muy consciente de su estado y se toma muy enserio sus horarios para la medicación.

- Probablemente, sí – el hombre cierra la carpeta y se la pega a un costado de su cuerpo. - ¿Alguna reevaluación pendiente que deba pasar por dirección? ¿Un caso en particular? ¿Una sugerencia para dar de alta?

- Por ahora… - Ginevra rebusca en su escritorio, está todo un poco desordenado. – No, sólo… había escuchado que Tony, probablemente, estaba en condiciones para ser dado de alta también, pero en nuestra última entrevista él…

- Aún tiene mucho que concientizar. Es un gran hombre, pero hace un par de noches lo vi correteando desnudo en el pabellón de las chicas. Estará mal de la cabeza pero sabe dónde y cómo buscar fiesta acá – fue un mero chiste, de esos que a veces el doctor suelta sin más. Es un hombre mayor pero aún conserva cierta picardía jovial. Deja libre una carcajada y Ginny lo acompaña con una risa poco disimulada. – Bien, ¿alguien más? – La pelirroja niega con la cabeza.

Puede decir que el caso de Harry debe estar en tela de discusión, porque, si es sincera, no ve en el moreno un estado que vaya más allá de una depresión que, inclusive, podría mejorar con chocolate. ¿Por qué mantenerlo ahí? Bien puede sugerir su alta en cualquier momento, pero recuerda que fue él quien, por voluntad propia, ingresó al hospital. Deberá hablar con él antes de dar esa sugerencia. No cree que Harry quiera estar más tiempo allí, a no ser que esté realmente loco y goce de todo ese ambiente deprimente que muestra el lugar. No ha tenido más pleitos y los "acosos sexuales" que sufre han disminuido de número. Su compañero respondió bien a los nuevos medicamentos y ya no grita como antes hacía, por lo que duerme toda la noche sin problemas. El moreno se ha mantenido al margen, sí, no ve una razón que le diga que tiene que quedarse.

- Su hora de almuerzo concuerda con la mía, ¿gusta acompañarme? Hay un restaurante muy bueno a dos cuadras de aquí. Iba a ir con Orlando pero tiene una reunión con el personal nocturno.

- Pues…

- No me diga que no, por favor. Odio comer solo – el doctor le sonríe gentilmente, acentuando las patas de gallo.

- De acuerdo – le sonríe. – Sólo, déjeme organizar un poco este desastre.

- Adelante, aún tenemos veinte minutos. Paso por usted después de ese tiempo – da media vuelta y sale del despacho.

Ginny debe tomar aquel tiempo para organizar ese montón de papeleo desparramado, pero decide emplearlo en una pequeña lista mental sobre el caso de Harry.

Número uno: Ingreso voluntario.

Número dos: Intento de suicidio (autopista concurrida)

Número tres: Estado de embriagues y riñas (palabras de Hermione y Ron)

Número cuatro: Peleas (golpizas) con un paciente en el área de rehabilitación.

En cuanto a sus terapias…

Número cinco: Hace caso a toda indicación dada, tanto por los enfermeros como por ella.

Número seis: Asiste a todas las actividades terapéuticas, mostrándose colaborador.

Número siete: Asistencia perfecta a sus entrevistas, sin mostrar un comportamiento inapropiado.

No se molesta en llegar a diez. El caso es parejo; Harry, dentro del servicio hospitalario, se muestra como un hombre perfectamente normal, mas no pasa por alto la locura de caminar en una autopista concurrida sin esperar semáforo, el que se emborrachara y creara una pelea, el caerse a golpes con uno de sus compañeros… inclusive, el tomar la decisión de internarse… nadie hace eso por gusto. Nadie que no sienta la necesidad de ayuda. Pero, ¿qué más hacer, cuando el estado de esa persona ya da muestras de una recuperación? Por supuesto, debe tomar en cuenta que no todo lo que el exterior muestra es la realidad. Harry es un poco hermético, lo sabe. ¿Y si no se encuentra tan bien como aparente? ¿Y si sí lo está?

De acuerdo, no se ha reventado la cabeza con ningún caso en particular, no desde que se recibió hace menos de un año. Con Harry todo es especial, siempre, en lo que respecta a ella, es así.

Deja de martirizarse por los próximos sesenta minutos. Sale a comer con Bordoñes y disfruta de un suculento filete al vino acompañado de puré de papas y ensalada Cesar. Pide de postre un Mouse de fresa y deja boquiabierto a su colega por su gran apetito. Sí, los nervios, todo es por los nervios.

- Siempre es un placer compartir con una mujer de buen estómago – ríe Bordoñes cuando le agradece el almuerzo. – Gracias por su compañía, Doctora. Estaré esperando la evaluación de Clarissa para lanzar el veredicto final.

Vuelve a su despacho y al escritorio con hojas desparramadas. Su mano se dirige a sonar la alarma para el llamado de un enfermero cuando Michael, auxiliar de enfermería, llama a su puerta.

- Doctora, buenas tardes. Disculpe las molestias, pero un paciente solicita verla y según me indicó Otto, no tiene pautado con él una cita. No sé si…

- ¿De quién se trata?

- Harry Potter.

El hombre se le aparece hasta en la sopa. Ni siquiera le deja tener una digestión en paz.

- Él…

- Dice que será solo un minuto.

- De acuerdo – suspira. – Hazlo pasar.

Harry entra a su despacho con toda la normalidad del mundo, como es habitual, y toma asiento frente a su escritorio. Michael no sabe si quedarse o salir.

- Espera afuera, Michael, el señor Potter dijo que solo será un minuto.

- Será rápido – Harry le sonríe y ella se descoloca por un instante, agradece haber aprendido a controlar las oscilaciones de su cuerpo, a veces traicionero. Michael sale y quedan los dos solos en la oficina.

- Bien, Harry…

- Hace unos días cumplí medio mes aquí. Si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que puedo solicitar un permiso después de cumplido ese tiempo.

- Sí, puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Puedo salir este fin de semana? Irme el viernes y regresar el domingo por la tarde.

- Pues… supongo que sí, puedes hacerlo. Sólo… - rebusca en una de sus gavetas – tienes que llenar este formulario, indicar a dónde vas, dejar un número de teléfono donde podamos localizarte en caso de cualquier inconveniente…

- En caso de que no regrese, ¿no es así?

- Es…

- Normas, lo sé – le sonríe, tomando el formulario.

Siendo él un ingreso voluntario y no problemático, no es estrictamente necesario que haga un llamado a algún familiar o encargado. Además, Harry no dejó datos de nadie.

- ¿Visitarás a alguien en particular? - Harry aparta sus ojos de la hoja y la mira fijamente, ahí, con ese maldito poder que tiene sobre su persona.

- No, sólo… necesito despejarme un poco, eso es todo. Tú, ¿tienes que trabajar este fin de semana?

- ¡Afortunadamente, estoy libre! – no lo dice con la intención de proponerle algo, o que él se lo proponga; lo quiso resaltar con alivio ya que se siente mentalmente agotada y anhela sus días libres. Aprieta los labios y se sonroja al imaginar cómo él podría interpretar esa exclamación. Harry le sonría de esa forma bonita y la vuelve a descolocar del mundo. En su rostro son mínimos los vestigios del pleito que tuvo; ya no tiene el ojo morado y la pequeña cicatriz que quedó de los puntos en su frente es cada vez menos visible.

- Te ves aún más hermosa cuando te sonrojas, Ginny. Pero no debes sentirte incómoda ahora, entiendo que tus fines de semana no estén reservados para uno de tus pacientes.

_Paciente._

- Ehh, sí… es decir. Yo no…

- Pensaba que quizá podríamos comer algo y charlar fuera de este centro. Pero si tienes planes…

- No… es decir… sí, Harry. Lo siento, pero no creo que…

- No te preocupes – toma un bolígrafo y se dispone a llenar el formulario.

No es lo mismo una evaluación con su cuestionario ya estructurado que una charla sin preguntas de por medio. Hablar con Harry de cosas que no tienen que ver con la razón de su estadía en el hospital le cuesta. Es ella la del problema, no él.

- Listo – Harry le tiende el formulario. – Debes firmarla tú, ¿verdad? – ella asiente con la cabeza.

- Además del director, y debe tener el sello del servicio. Hay que sacarle una copia y archivarla en tu expediente. – Mira el formulario, Harry solo colocó la dirección de su departamento y un número que no conoce. – Puedo confiar en ti, ¿verdad? – le pregunta bajamente, observándolo. Él no le quita la mirada de encima. Es como si la estudiara, y se siente incómoda, como quien está siendo privado de algo propio.

- Puedes confiar en mí.

En su cabeza sigue la guerra pero decide ignorarla. Tiene cosas que hacer. Evalúa a Clarissa y da la impresión restante para darla de alta. Organiza su escritorio e interviene en el abordaje de un par de pacientes que se descontrolaron completamente. Atiende sus citas pautadas para esa tarde y se mantiene ocupada actualizando las historias médicas para archivarlas. Ese jueves se va con prisa y, cuando llega el viernes, busca mantenerse igual de ocupada. Historias, actualizaciones. Abordajes, cambio de medicación y nuevas evaluaciones. Suspira con alivio cuando ve sus horas de trabajo bien finalizadas, iniciando así su fin de semana libre.

No quiere pensar en Harry. Aunque le será casi imposible. Lo observó partir del centro con una mochila roja colgada en su hombro, unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta negra. Le fue extraño y maravilloso verlo sin el uniforme.

Sus planes son sencillos, todo ideado con el objetivo de despejar su cabeza. Películas, algo de ejercicio, verse con Hermione para unas cuantas compras en el centro comercial (quiere unos zapatos de tacón nuevos), visitar a sus padres (necesita retomar la costumbre) y terminar la novela que hace unos meses empezó y que, por su gran –y quizá un poco exagerada- dedicación en su propio trabajo, no ha podido continuar. Todo bien meditado, con sus horarios respectivos para que nada se le escapara. Su viernes de películas la relajó y ni hablar de los potes de helado de mantecado con caramelo que llenaban antes su heladera.

La película está bastante cómica e interesante, mas su cansancio logra vencerla y se duerme en el sofá antes del desenlace. Es de sueño profundo y cuando está agotada, sea física o mentalmente, logra dormir por más de doce horas. Su cuerpo aprovecha, pues son varias las noches en las que su descanso se ha visto interrumpido por diversas razones (trabajo, Harry, y más trabajo, y Harry).

Se levanta al mediodía del sábado, hubiese podido seguir, mas los timbrazos de su puerta no le dejan. Tratar de opacarlos con el cojín presionando su cabeza es imposible.

- ¡Por Dios! – exclama levantándose. Tiene manchas de helado seco en la comisura de sus labios y la coleta que recoge su cabello mal hecha. Parece no percatarse de eso y se levanta a atender. Debe de ser Hermione, se dice, recordando que tiene una cita con ella para ir de compras. Espera conseguir los zapatos de tacón azul rey que vio la semana pasada en una Boutique de Londres.

La quilombera de su cabeza ha cesado un poco. Va por buen camino… o al menos, así era. Todo se vuelve un desastre, como su ropa y cara llena de helado y su cabello hecho paja por la coleta. Harry la mira entre divertido y sorprendido bajo el marco de la puerta. Su dedo índice no se aleja del timbre.

_Por Dios santo…_

- Lamento si… vine en mal momento… Ginny – ella da una primera reacción al observarlo. - ¿Estás bien? – sus dotes de buena actriz le indican que tiene que asentir con la cabeza. Es todo un desastre. - ¿Puedo pasar? – sigue asintiendo, como una posesa. Debe decir no pero… sigue asintiendo.

Está terriblemente mal. Anti-ético, anti-moral, anti-todo. Ya no puede ignorar la guerra en la cual, al parecer, fue vencida la razón.

* * *

**Nota/A:** Estaba dando muchas vueltas, creo que era la hora de ponerlo más interesante, ¿no creen? A mi las vueltas no me agradan mucho. Me encanta que todo en la vida vaya al grano, jajaja.

¡Gracias por leer! No diré que no tardaré porque, a pesar de que ya ando de vacaciones, últimamente escribir no ha sido mi prioridad :/ Lo siento. Igual, haré lo posible para actualizar pronto, todo está en la fuerza de voluntad, jajaja.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo, bonitos. Y hasta el próximo capítulo

**Yani.!**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Un Diagnostico Particular**

**Capítulo IX. **

* * *

_Sufrirás de un ataque al corazón si sigues así, Ginny. ¡Contrólate! Igual, si sufres de un paro cardiaco, podrán culpar a la bola de comida que te has estado metiendo durante toda la noche. Relájate. _

Respira hondo una vez, y luego otra, y una más. La imagen que le devuelve el espejo le muestra a una pelirroja ya sin helado seco en la barbilla y boca. Pudo aplacar sus escandalosas hebras de cabello con un poco de agua y las volvió a atar con una coleta. Está un poco más presentable, con una camisa limpia y unos desgastados jeans que suele utilizar para hacer las compras al mercado, caminar por el parque, y cosas así de simples.

_Tener a Harry en tu departamento no es una cosa simple. _

- Relájate – inhala una considerable cantidad de aire para luego expulsarla de una con un sonido parecido a un bufido. Sacude los brazos, los hombros y todo su torso varias veces, buscando distender los músculos tensos. – Relájate y dile que se vaya. Se tiene que ir, lo quieras o no, no puede quedarse aquí.

Respira profundamente y sale del baño hacia su salita, no sin antes escribirle un mensaje a Hermione, sus zapatos de tacón quedarían para el día siguiente. Harry está en la cocina, al parecer preparando un par de tazas de café.

- Es chocolate – le dice al verla. – Sé que lo prefieres al café.

- Sí, gracias – sonríe levemente. - ¿Desayunaste?

- Son más de la una de la tarde. Sí desayuné pero no he almorzado y por lo que pude notar al llegar, tú tampoco, a excepción de ese helado.

- El helado era de anoche.

- ¡Peor aún! No has comido nada en todo el día. ¿Te importa si preparo algo?

- Sí. Es decir no… Harry… no… ¿qué? No sé…

- Lamento haber llegado así, de sorpresa. Sólo pensé…

_¿Qué demonios pensaste? Despídelo, Ginevra._

- Necesitaba de la compañía de alguien, y hablar. Sólo eso. Y bueno, como eres mi doctora.

- Harry…

- Aunque no vine con el plan de hacer de tu paciente. Fuera del hospital somos amigos, ¿verdad? Siempre lo hemos sido.

- Eso no es… - no es precisamente cierto, iba a decir, pero se abstiene de hacerlo al ver el semblante del hombre. No irá con Ron o con Hermione, pues le ahogarán con preguntas al apenas verlo. No puede ir con sus padres, ni con ningún otro de sus hermanos. Está solo, ¿cómo darle la espalda? – Es cierto, somos amigos. – Él le sonríe y la mira por sobre sus gafas redondeadas, le quedan bien. Todo le queda bien.

- Bien. Y dime, ¿qué se te antoja? Puedo preparar… - Harry abre su despensa con toda la confianza del mundo, como si también fuese su departamento.

- Te ayudaré.

- ¡No! déjame prepararte la comida, como agradecimiento por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí – saca un paquete de espaguetis. – Nunca has probado mi especialidad, ¿cierto?

- Espagueti a la jardinera. Me has hablado de ella pero no la he probado – sonríe, observando cómo se desplaza en su cocina. Siente fascinación. Le encanta tenerlo allí, a pesar de lo inapropiado.

- Normalmente utilizan arroz – toma del refrigerador varios vegetales, queso, hortalizas y huevos, dejándolos en el mesón. – Ten – le tiende la taza de chocolate. – Mientras esperas a que esté todo.

- ¿Seguro no quieres que te ayude?

- Absolutamente. Te avisaré cuando esté listo – y pone manos a la obra. Ella lo observa desde el sofá de la sala. Tiene los mismos jeans con los cuales salió del hospital, mas ahora los luce con una camiseta roja, su cabello despeinado, está guapo.

Un recio estremecimiento la recorre toditita entera, desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la última hebra de cabello rojo. Ha sido fuerte, la taza en sus manos tembló ligeramente. No puede quitar sus ojos de la figura del moreno y ya su cuerpo siente deseo, mucho deseo. Es difícil ignorarlo cuando el hombre por el cual te has sentido sumamente atraída desde hace tiempo se pasea, hermoso, por tu departamento. Se siente necesitada, con ganas de… todo. Cierra los ojos y respira lentamente, calmándose. Hace meses que no comparte caricias con ningún hombre y su última experiencia sexual había resultado bastante vergonzosa. Nada, igual no lo amaba, apenas y le gustaba ese pobre ser. Pero con Harry todo es diferente, pues por él siente algo más que un fome "me gusta". Le fascina su personalidad, incluidos sus defectos, porque sabe que todo aquello no vale más que las buenas cualidades que posee. Es una buena persona y todo dentro de un atractivo empaque. No tiene los brazos tan anchos pero sí marcados. Una espalda fuerte, unas manos masculinas que le parecían muy bonitas, lo que guardan sus pantalones parece prometer; tiene además una sonrisa entre varonil y al mismo tiempo con cierta ternura infantil, unos espectaculares ojos verdes y una cicatriz que resulta siempre curiosa a todos (huella de un accidente en bicicleta, nada extraordinario). Sí, Harry lo tiene todo.

Abre los ojos y en lugar de sentirse más calmada, se siente crecidamente excitada. Una sensación burbujeante se concentra en su vientre y ya no sabe qué hacer para aplacarla. Harry la observa desde el mesón, de pie frente a dos platos rebosantes de espaguetis decorados coloridamente por un montón de vegetales y queso rallado encima. Le sonríe, esa sonrisa varonil y tierna, y le llama para sentarse a comer. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo realizando aquel intento fallido de controlarse. La taza de chocolate queda enterita sobre la mesita central.

- ¿Estás bien? – le toca el hombro al tenerla al frente y un escalofrío invade su columna vertebral. No es un mal momento para sufrir de un ataque cardiaco; necesita salir de esa situación como sea posible.

- Sí… sí, sólo… debe ser el hambre.

- Espero te guste – le invita a sentarse en el banquito del mesón junto a él. Sí, es mejor que comer frente a frente, así podrá verlo menos.

Toma asiento y no había contado con sentir su toque de aroma a mentol, seguramente loción de afeitar (ya que no tiene la barba de días), acompañado del roce de su brazo con el suyo. Deja caer el tenedor al suelo.

_¡Contrólate!_

- Yo lo… - al bajar la cabeza de forma tan precipitada, su frente da con el borde del mesón. Sí, le dolió. - ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! – se lleva una mano a la zona lastimada y siente un latir un poco frenético en el lugar. Se le hará un chichón, seguramente.

- Deja ver… ¿estás bien? Es… auch. ¿Duele mucho? – Harry le aparta la mano de la frente y la examina con atención.

- Dímelo tú, experto en trancazos. Es… ¡Joder! Me dolerá la cabeza – enfoca sus ojos en el moreno cuando éste deja escapar una risa divertida.

- Es extraño pero divertido cuando te escucho hablar así.

- ¿Cuándo pierdo lo señorita?

- Aún no lo has perdido. Te he escuchado decir cosas peores cuando peleas con tus hermanos – Ginny no puede evitar reír junto con él. – Ven – la toma de ambas mejillas y la acerca a su rostro. Quiere besarlo, quiere que él la bese, poco le importa el dolor en su frente. Quiere besarlo. – Esto… - toma una servilleta del mesón. – No, ¿tienes algodón? Te hiciste un raspón pequeño. Nada grave, será opacado por el chichón que te saldrá, seguramente.

- En el botiquín del baño.

- Vuelvo enseguida – Harry se aleja de ella y regresa en tan solo medio minuto. No le dio el tiempo suficiente para pensar, para gritarse mentalmente que ella es la Doctora Ginevra Weasley, y que Harry Potter es su paciente. – Mejor con un poquito de alcohol – posa la motita de algodón húmedo sobre la zona lastimada, le arde un poquito nada más, lo soporta. Tiene a Harry nuevamente a poco centímetros de su rostro. Su aliento le roza la punta de la nariz, es demasiado la tentación. ¿Por qué le hace eso?

Concentra la mirada en su nuez de Adam, incluso su cuello masculino le resulta perfecto, le provoca mordelor. Traga con dificultad y se da cuenta de que él hace exactamente lo mismo. ¿Qué piensa?

-¿En qué piensas… Harry? – no sabe cómo logra hablar. El hombre sigue presionando la motita de algodón contra su frente con una mano mientras que con los dedos de la otra roza alrededor del raspón, en la piel ahora un poquito más rosácea que roja, como para mitigar el dolor.

Ginny no despega sus ojos de la nuez de Adam. Él vuelve a tragar con dificultad.

- En…

- ¿Estás bien?

- En realidad… - baja las manos y la observa a los ojos. Ginny no le mantiene la mirada. – Estaba pensado que… desde que yo… - no nota la batalla interna que está teniendo. ¿Cómo notarla cuando ella misma tiene una lucha a muerte dentro de su cabeza? - Yo…

- ¿Piensas en Cho? – _buena esa para arruinar el momento. La pura verdad. _Alza los ojos hacia su mirada verde esmeralda y se percata de una adorable expresión de pasmo. ¡Ahí lo tiene! Harry no puede sacarse a la oriental de la cabeza.

- En realidad yo…

- Hay mujeres… - se eleva un poco, logrando que sus rostros queden a la misma altura. Ambos tragan con dificultad. – No tienes qué… es decir… hay más peces en el mar y no… la verdad, hay muchas mujeres que… - calla sus trastabillados de lengua cuando él ríe con cierta diversión. Su aliento choca contra sus labios.

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

- ¡Ya lo sabes!

- Sí, hay muchas mujeres.

- Exacto.

- Pero yo sólo quiero a una.

Quiere llorar. No sabe si largarse a hacerlo a su habitación o simplemente… simplemente darle a entender su posición. No quiere seguir con aquella situación, le carcome por dentro. Están muy cerca.

- Ginny… ¿Estás…?

- Me he vuelto loca.

- ¿Qué? – un brinco de su cuerpo hace que esté pegada a él. Lo abraza con todo lo que tiene, enredando sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello. – Ginny, ¿qué…?

- No vayas a decir nada más – le ordena estampado, fervientemente, su boca contra la de él.

* * *

**Nota/A:** ¡Gracias, muchas gracias por leer! ¿Les gustó este capítulo? Yo quería picante pero ni un chile suave me salió, jajaja.

Un abrazo enorme a todos, bonitos. Hasta la próxima actualización

**Yani.! **


End file.
